<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>addicted by strawbbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641442">addicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun'>strawbbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Kink, Feeding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Vampires, human seonghwa, inspired by hongjoong's sharp ass teeth, this is soft though, vampire Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he tastes like bitter cherries and fall evenings in all the right ways. hongjoong can't get enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we <i>all</i> need more vampire joong so heres this </p><p>i hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had made a rule when they first caught themselves falling for each other on that cold October night, the sun barely rising over the mountains, and Hongjoong's skin beginning to burn from the light. The one rule that meant life or death, for the <i>both</i> of them. </p><p>
  <i>Hongjoong wouldn't feed off of Seonghwa unless necessary.</i>
</p><p>Seonghwa had pouted at that, unsure of why Hongjoong had been so stern about it. He's heard many stories of how euphoric feeding could be between a man and a vampire. There's was nothing wrong with that right? </p><p>And those were the exact words Seonghwa had voiced to his boyfriend, the vampire's head shooting up with a dark look in his eyes, making Seonghwa's blood run cold at the piercing look. "It could be, yes."</p><p>"Then why won't you feed off of me? I'm fine with it!"</p><p>"I just..." Hongjoong licked his lips, breathing out through his nose despite his unbeating heart, his hands gripping the edge of the table in front of him. "I don't think I'd be able to control myself."</p><p>And Seonghwa left it at that, many questions still sitting on his tongue. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong took a sip from his wine glass, the red liquid <i>definitely</i> not being alcohol. Seonghwa wondered where he even got it from. (No, he definitely did <i>not</i> google it and find out about the underground blood bank, exclusively for immortals who refuse to feed off of living creatures. Seonghwa concludes that Hongjoong was kind of like a vegan vampire.)</p><p>It wasn't until months later when Hongjoong had come back from a 'trip', skin pale and brown eyes slowly mixing with a tint of red, his blue hair falling into his eyes as he stumbled into the house. Seonghwa shot off of the couch at the sight of his boyfriend, his heart clenching in concern as Hongjoong barely managed to walk through the door without his shaky legs giving out from under him.</p><p>"Joongie, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Seonghwa worried, holding onto Hongjoong's waist to help steady him. Hongjoong weakly nodded, brushing it off.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. ," Hongjoong spoke, but Seonghwa knew him too well to know that he was lying right through his pointy teeth. Seonghwa noticed the absence of blood bags that Hongjoong usually picked up from his trips, frowning slightly. Almost as if Hongjoong read his mind, the younger answered before Seonghwa could open his mouth.</p><p>"They were closed. Hunters found the bank and stormed it," Seonghwa's frown deepened, subtly scanning Hongjoong for any serious injuries. He seemed fine other than the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open, his eyes switching from dark brown to red at an alarmingly fast rate.</p><p>"Joong, are you-?" Seonghwa jumped back when Hongjoong hissed at him, his eyes turning fully red. Seonghwa's heart pounded in his chest. This has never happened before, but he had an idea as to why.</p><p>Hongjoong was hungry. </p><p>"Joongie-"</p><p>Hongjoong moaned as he grabbed his head in agony, his eyes turning brown again before he closed them. Seonghwa wanted to comfort him, but Hongjoong stepped back from him.</p><p>"Seonghwa, listen to me now. I-" Hongjoong's eyes turned red again before they turned back normal, almost as if he was fighting it off. He held a finger against his nose to block out the smell of <i>fresh blood</i> coming from Seonghwa, trying to hold himself back from pouncing on him. "Go lock yourself in the room."</p><p>"But, Joong-"</p><p>"<i>Now.</i>"</p><p>Never in Seonghwa's time of knowing Hongjoong, discovering his angelic soul and giving heart, had he even been <i>afraid</i> of him. Despite being a vampire, he was gentle, as if his heart was still beating. That's what made Seonghwa fall for him so fast. He wasn't like the vampires you'd see in the media. The vampires who couldn't fight the bloodlust. He was <i>warm</i> and Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong would never hurt him. Ever.</p><p>But as he stood in front of Hongjoong now, all he saw was those glowing red eyes. The same ones as the vampires fill with the need to hunt. The need to <i>kill</i>. </p><p>Seonghwa internally debated on if he should listen to Hongjoong. He didn't want him to have to fight this by himself, but he also didn't want to <i>die</i>. </p><p>"Seonghwa, <i>go</i>. Please," Hongjoong's voice broke on the last word as his eyes turned a darker red, his fangs seemingly growing sharper, so sharp that they pierced his bottom lip, a small stream of blood trickling down his chin. Seonghwa shivered at the predatory look Hongjoong was giving him and finally convinced his feet to move. </p><p>He ran into their shared bedroom and locked the door behind him, leaning his back against the wood as he heard Hongjoong groaning at the pain, trying to fight off whatever primal instincts were trying to infiltrate his brain. Seonghwa wanted to go out there and just hold him, but he knew he couldn't. Hongjoong was strong. He can fight it.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn't know how long he sat with his back against the door, listening for a signal that it was okay for him to come out. The sun was beginning to rise and his eyes were getting droopy. He leaned his head back, wondering why it was so quiet until he heard quiet sobs from outside the door. Seonghwa listened more and identified the sound as Hongjoong, his heart dropping in his chest as he quickly unlocked the door, rushing into the living room to see Hongjoong kneeled on the floor head in his hands as he sobbed. </p><p>Seonghwa wasted no time in kneeling in front of Hongjoong and wrapping him in his embrace. Hongjoong let his arms slip around Seonghwa's waist, mumbling through his sobs.</p><p>"I don't wanna hurt you. I'm so sorry," Seonghwa managed to make out. Hongjoong was too pure for his own good.</p><p>"It's okay, Hongjoong. You're okay. I love you," Seonghwa whispered, pulling him closer. He let Hongjoong take his time in calming down, the older occupying himself in placing small kisses on the vampire's neck and playing the strands of his hair. </p><p>"I need to feed before I lose control again," Hongjoong spoke under his breath, Seonghwa stopping his actions as a thought ran through his head. Sadly, he was never good at keeping things to himself.</p><p>"Feed off of me."</p><p>Hongjoong froze at the words, pulling back to stare into Seonghwa's eyes, trying to find any hint of humor in them. He found none. Seonghwa was serious.</p><p>"No, no, no," Hongjoong shook his head. "I can't, Hwa. I don't want to hurt you, I can't-"</p><p>"You won't hurt me, Hongjoong. I want you to. The rule was that you wouldn't feed off of me unless necessary, right?" Hongjoong paused for a second before nodding, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed together in a thin line. "Then feed off of me. Please, Joong. You need to."</p><p>"I... I can probably find another bank in the next city or-"</p><p>"Hongjoong. You are on the verge of collapsing. Be rational here."</p><p>Seonghwa could see the internal debate going on inside of Hongjoong's head, the younger's lip trapped in between his fangs as he thought it through. Seonghwa knew that he'd do anything for Hongjoong, and if he had to risk losing a little blood, then so be it. Hongjoong's eyes slowly met Seonghwa's and his arms tightened around the older's waist.</p><p>"You have to tell me when to stop. Promise me you'll tell me when to stop," Hongjoong's eyes were serious and Seonghwa nodded obediently, fingers brushing over Hongjoong's neck.</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>It wasn't long before Hongjoong brought Seonghwa into the bedroom, leaning against the headboard and signaling for Seonghwa to take a seat in his lap. Seonghwa happily obliged, straddling the younger and wrapping his arms around his neck. Hongjoong smiled softly, leaning up to press a light kiss against Seonghwa's lips, fingers caressing his back, making the older shiver in anticipation. </p><p>"I love you so much," Hongjoong spoke against Seonghwa's lips and the Seonghwa smiled a bit, kissing him once more.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Hongjoong's smile slowly faltered with doubt as he eyed Seonghwa's unmarked neck, his smooth skin looking gorgeous underneath the early golden hour of the sun. Seonghwa saw Hongjoong thinking and quickly pressed another kiss to his lips, bringing him back to the present.</p><p>"Don't think about it so much. I want this," Seonghwa whispered and Hongjoong forced himself to nod, biting his lip (a nervous habit of his) as he looked up into Seonghwa's sparkling eyes. </p><p>"Just tell me when it's too much. I'll stop right away," Hongjoong spoke, thumbs rubbing circles onto Seonghwa's hips and Seonghwa smiled.</p><p>"I will."</p><p> Hearing it out loud seemed to ease Hongjoong's worries a bit as he pulled Seonghwa closer, brushing some of the light brown strands out of his eyes, kissing his lips once more before making his way down his jaw, leaving a few marks on his way down to his neck. Seonghwa sighed contently as Hongjoong kissed up and down his neck, probably trying to find a good vein to feed from. Seonghwa's heart pounded in his chest as Hongjoong pulled him even closer, their bodies flush against each other's.</p><p>It was as if time stopped once he felt Hongjoong's fangs graze the side of his neck, the sharpness leaving a small sting in their trail. Hongjoong subdued Seonghwa's whimpers with little kitten licks and Seonghwa moaned quietly in response, hands tangling themselves in the blue locks underneath his fingertips. Seonghwa held his breath as Hongjoong did it again and again until <i>finally</i> he sunk his teeth into Seonghwa's flesh.</p><p>
 At first, Seonghwa felt nothing. But the feeling of sharp pained chased quickly after and Seonghwa's vision went white as he let out a quiet mewl, hands tightly gripping Hongjoong's hair to ease the pain. It fucking <i>hurt</i>, way more than Seonghwa thought it would. He felt Hongjoong's hands running up and down his thighs, to soothe the pain and Seonghwa squeezed his eyes shut as the pain slowly got more and more tolerable, until he felt nothing but pure pleasure.
</p><p>
It wasn't anything he's ever felt before. the blood rushing out felt like waves in an ocean, each wave making his brain foggier and foggier, a satisfying buzz running through his veins. Hongjoong's grip on him was immortally strong, small noises escaping his throat at the otherworldly taste of Seonghwa's blood. He tasted like bitter cherries and fall evenings in all the right ways; Hongjoong couldn't get enough.
</p><p>
Seonghwa's brain was hazy and he let his head fall forward on Hongjoong's shoulder as the younger feed as if he's never had a meal in his life. He wasn't sure when he should stop him, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness, and a little voice in the back of his head told him that now would be a good time. Seonghwa weakly patted Hongjoong's shoulder, mumbling a quiet "Joongie" through his slurred voice. 
</p><p>
Hongjoong's grip quickly loosened and he pulled away from Seonghwa's neck, gasping for air despite not needing it. Fresh blood was so different than the blood at the blood banks. It set his entire body ablaze and he <i>loved</i> it. He licked over Seonghwa's wound to help it heal faster, placing fairy-like kisses around it. Hongjoong lightly pet Seonghwa's hair as the older panted quietly, trying to come back to his senses. His mind was off in some sort of trance.
</p><p>
"Hey, Hwa. Come back to me, baby. It's over," Hongjoong spoke softly, continuing to rub circles on the human's back. Hongjoong knew that feeding could be overwhelming for mortals, so he made sure to let Seonghwa come back on his own accord. The sat there quietly, Hongjoong having new felt energy in his bones. He felt <i>alive.</i>
</p><p>
"I liked it," Seonghwa suddenly mumbled, making Hongjoong smile fondly, tucking Seonghwa's too-long hair behind his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek.
</p><p>
"I'm glad, baby. You need some rest now. I'll bring you some snacks."
</p><p>
Seonghwa had no energy to argue, letting Hongjoong tuck him under the covers and place a kiss on his forehead. Before Hongjoong could leave, Seonghwa stopped him.
</p><p>
"Can we do this more often?" Seonghwa asked, giving Hongjoong his best puppy dog eyes.
</p><p>
Hongjoong simply chuckled in response.
</p><p>
"The rule is still in place, sweetheart."
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all im thinking about is how messed up hwa's sleep schedule must be while dating a vampire</p><p>please comment and lmk what you think!! i love interacting with you all &lt;3 i wanna write more of this trope,, like maybe how they met ?? would you guys want that? hehe</p><p>anywhooo thank you for reading!! </p><p>(lets just ignore any mistakes i made haha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>